


Harry Potter and The Dark Lord’s Cannibal Spell

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 13 Year Old Cannibals (Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley), Baked In Oven, Cannibal Spell, Cannibalism, Cooked Alive, F/M, Liberties Taken With How You Actually Cook Things, Stew Alive, Willing To Be Canninalism, Willing Victim, Witch as Pig Roast to be Eaten by Her Boyfriend, Witch as Stew Meat to be Eaten by her Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: The gang of friends we know and love was a very popular one around the Hogwarts halls and the whole Wizarding World.Every little Wizard knew about them, as they had defeated many challenged any mage wishes and dreams to overcome.Their wits became slow, their brains and intelligence numb, and their personalities switched almost entirely, leaving it out to the Wizarding World and every Wizard who habituated it to jump into conclusions and make up their own truth about what could possibly be going on.There were many different opinions and hypothesis, but one thing every wizard knew for certain was that the gang was never going to be the same as ever before.Hermione became obsessed with potions and dropped her spell inventing almost entirely.Her fixation with watching boiling water was rather strange, something no Wizard or Mage or even muggle could even comprehend.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ronald Weasley/Ginevra Molly Weasley/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Credits and Characters

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

Characters (Harry Potter Novels)

Harry James Potter (Human) / Age: 12 Year Old

Ginevra Molly Weasley (Human) / Age: 12 Year Old

Ronald Bilius Weasley (Human) / Age: 12 Year Old

Hermione Jean Granger (Human) / Age: 13 Year Old

Characters (Original Characters for this Fanfic)

Dark Lord from Ancient Times (Human) / Age: 35 Year Old (1135 Year Old)


	2. Prologue

Date: 1300AD-1325AD

Charming Hogwarts has always been a place where magic comes to life. A place is full of wonderful and not-so-wonderful. A place where magicians from all over come together and create a universe where they can learn and grow their magic. With the mighty Dumbledoor standing tall and proud as its head ruler, Hogwarts was always a place of justice, where the evil beings and the dark magic was kept where it belonged: Out of sight or imprisoned. In this wizard world, magic was the most important thing, and it needed to be kept away from anyone who used it wrong; being a wizard was truly considered a privilege in this Wizarding World, at it, was definitely a very big responsibility to be able to handle magic and learn its power.

Ancient Times were hostile between Wizards: Very few people were gifted enough to learn to handle magic to its full potential, and not every faction was sure how to use their newly-acquired spells. The battle between White Mages and Dark Mages was always present and alive, luckily for White Wizards, the Dark Arts were far more difficult to learn and control, as they could corrupt the Wizard's body and swallow them whole for miss-using the Arts. Dark magic was almost completely obliterated by White Mages then, because they were outnumbered by far, however, the dark seed was planted so deep in the hearts and souls of the Dark Mages that the Dark Arts continued to blossom as the years went by; hidden in corners and dungeons, disguised and costumed, dark magic continued its course and practice, but only by the Wizards who were strong enough to control it.

Powerful wizards kept Hogwarts and all the Wizard World away from shadows. The light their wands projected nearly blinded the very sun. Magic so clean and bright, it screeched when casting through their magic wands. It would take something really absolutely mind-numbingly powerful to violate this white seal and break the safety. It was meant to be a paradise of learning, growing and embracing magic for its greater qualities, and working with it as a tool for greatness. I guess it would be safe to say that no one truly expected that there could come a day where the World of Wizards could no longer be a world where they live in harmony.

Not every wizard had a happy life and a wholesome journey through the Magic Arts. There were some wizards who were too weak to control magic and there were some wizards that were far too powerful to be entrusted with their powers. Justice always had to be served in the wizarding world, therefore the prisons were filled to the brim as were the classrooms. Wise Wizards would teach and Dumb Wizards would do. Mean Wizards imprisoned or punished, and Good Wizards applauded and filled with gifts. As it is difficult for a child to fathom what truly means to be a Wizard, the Arts were kept for the Eldest, as was meant to be.

The Dark Lord was orphaned very early in his path. His eyes saw blood very young, and he was judged and shunned by pretty much all Wizardry. A White Mage had assassinated his adored father, who taught him everything he knew, but was far too dumb and considerate to spare him. Little did the White Mage know, a little spawn like him could manage to survive the ongoing War of the Ancients and in due time, take control of his magic blood to become a true Master of the Dark Arts.

He lurked in every shadow and followed their every footstep. Never did exist a more powerful wizard than him and he had his pre-owned wand collection to prove it. His sneaky and persistent personality combined with his vast knowledge and control of the Dark Arts got him through every hardship as he managed to survive under the blinding, cringe light of the basic, disgusting white wizards. His twisted plans of putting a spell under every wizard in the world were soon to come true, after his trial and error with low ranked mages he had captured and sentenced to die in his dungeon. The feast commenced once the prisoners dropped their wands to the floor and started consuming each other's flesh, bite after bite as if their minds were no longer a part of them and their only drive was to feel the taste of Wizard Blood. Eat and be eaten in a brawl of imminent death.

The blood bath was nothing but exciting to the Dark Lord. Every drop of blood of the contaminated wizards was collected and put into flasks. He consumed it to keep his Dark Magic powers flowing through his vessel. His studies had paid off. He could not believe he had finally mastered the Ancient spell that was going to make every wizard give in to their most animalistic traits and lose their will to use magic for their own benefit. Their stupid white magic would be useless against the Cannibalism taking over every inch of their body, making them obsessed with feasting on Wizard flesh.

And so he went and traveled through the World of Wizards with his ancient spell and cast it upon every white wizard he came across. He disguised himself as servants, maids, trolls, cats, frogs, teachers, scroll sellers and even as his despised white Wizards to make sure he could catch every pray and spread the Ancient Arts into the bodies of every innocent Wizard in the World. And with every consumption of flesh and every flask of fresh hot blood drunk, his Dark Magic grew darker. Every drop of innocent blood was fuel to his vessel. He was stronger, and he had more control over the true power of the Dark and Ancient Arts. Soon enough, all-white wizards would feast on each other and eliminate their presence completely from the Wizard World. By then, there would be nothing left but to claim his throne and fill the Wizard World with darkness.


	3. Chapter 1

Date: 1991AD

The wonderful Hogwarts, Wizarding School of Wizards, home to a lot of power and some not-so-powerful mages. The amazing School where Harry Potter, the gifted Wizards, and all his friends reside for many months at a time through the course of the year. Long halls, magic walls, tormented trolls in bathrooms… Damsels in distress that talk through glasses, books that scream and boring classes… Hogwarts really is a place full of magic and wonder. From the cranky teachers to the exciting gaming sports of Quidditch, there is no other place that can remotely compare to their lovely home.

Our lovely Potter was always hanging out with the gorgeous and intelligent Hermione Granger, his loyal pal Ron and his little sister Ginny Weasley. The four friends were pretty much inseparable. Even their housing was really close to each other, as Ron and Harry shared a two-bedroom on the fourth floor of the eight towers, and Ginny and Hermione had their own single rooms that were only two doors away from Ron and Harry's room. They were not away from each other even during their slumber. And when they awoke, their routines were almost synced-up to one another's, as they had lunch and dinner together every day and this meant that all four of them had to be in the same room at the same time of day, each day. I assure you they never knew that one day their appetite would change and they would crave something other than normal food.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all had pretty different personality traits. Ron was quiet, shy, loyal and he didn't like speaking for very long, whereas his crush, Hermione, was very talkative and know-it-all. Harry was the definite leader of the group whereas Ginny followed into his every order very compliantly. This caused the group's studies to follow very different paths: Ron liked Herbalism, Hermione liked inventing new spells and spell-casting, Ginny enjoyed sports and Harry loved his advanced Magic. The only class they did have together was Potions, during which they spent most of the day one day a week.

Potions was a very boring, long class. Everyone needed to pay very close attention to what they were doing, because one more drop of an ingredient, right or wrong, could make or break the whole mix. Even a single drop could make the whole class explode, and so the four limited their talking to their thoughts during this very long class. Ron's most favorite time of the class was an exercise their teacher called "Let us Mix!" where they took this really big Pot and mixed all potions together just to see what would happen. A defendant per class was chosen arbitrarily, with the pure mission of controlling the reaction with their magic and protecting everybody from imminent destruction. A rather exhilarating experience for everyone involved. From a different perspective, Harry's favorite part of the class was the cooking period. Some Potions involved getting put in a massive magic-powered oven for them to over boil and react to the heat and the fire. Nothing exhilarating like the mixing, but he quite enjoyed watching the potions bubble up without knowing what would happen next. Kind of like an unconventional fear of the unknown.

One night, during their rest, a strange mist started fogging up Hogwarts. There was news about this odd mist showering down and golfing up different places, cities, and towns around the World of Wizards, but it was not known to be harmful in any way, it was just odd and mysterious as a lot of things are around here. As it was known to be offensive, our crowd was not too bothered by the occurrence of this random event, as there were more important things to be worried about in their busy, magic lives. They were foolish to ignore the mysterious mist, as they did not know their days were about to darken.

Hermione was the first one to feel the effects as her quick-wit started to slow down. Her mind felt a little bit foggy and her thoughts jumbled together. She couldn't speak so eloquently as she normally did, though she blamed it on being far too tired and too stressed. Ron, on the other hand, was feeling a little aggressive and uneasy. His responses were impulsive and full of rage, which was very unlike his usual calmed self. Ginny and Harry didn't feel a thing. They had a conversation over their normal scheduled lunch:

Hermione: I just feel odd. I must be stressed from all my work and investigations. I've been working on this brand new spell and it's been difficult to master so far. I must be getting burned out by all the reading and practicing.

Harry: I think you should- He was rudely cut off and interrupted by Ron.

Ron: Why are you so tired anyway? Aren't you the most perfect student? You're the most intelligent wizard there ever was. You don't get the RIGHT to be stressed or TIRED. You have a reputation to maintain.

The gang was feeling strange. Ginny and Harry looked at themselves and almost spoke telepathically, "what's wrong with us?". After this odd conversation, it was time for Potions, the most loved class of the bunch, though none of them was feeling well enough to show any excitement for it, they were sure to attend regardless.

It is fair to say that neither Ron or Harry or Hermione or Ginny were too sharp and focused as they usually are. They're all bright Wizards with great minds, so it was very unlikely them not to participate in the class. The friends' minds were still fogged up and their thoughts were confusing and unclear. Nonetheless, when it came time to "Let us Mix!" Ron started having very, very clear and wicked thoughts about Hermione, the perfect Wizard Student. The most amazing girl anyone could ever meet. Meat? Meet. Anyone could… ever… meat… During the mixing… a clear thought in Ron's mind took place: He could not stop thinking about how delicious Hermione would smell if they were to cook her up in a delicious Hermione Meat Stew. Her ginger flesh would be so soft to bite, so plump and delicious… how could a girl so beautiful not taste amazing?

As our red champion's thoughts consumed his mind, our hero Harry started having a similar imagination: How devilishly satisfying would be to throw Ginny into the Oven and see how she reacts to being baked? How would her flesh react to the heat? She was already so hot. Could she even get any hotter? Could her long red locks become one with the fire as her body cooks up so well in the flames? She'd be done so soon. She'd give in to the fire and become a tasty piece of morsel.

Harry's mouth was watering as much as Ron's. The boy's thoughts were completely consumed by the girl's delicious, sweet flesh in their mouths. They could almost taste the blood. After that foggy night, and during that provoking session of delicious thoughts, the gang's life was definitely not going to be the same.


	4. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley had always been a goodie-two-shoes kind of gal since she was little. In comparison to her rambunctious multiple red-headed siblings, she'd always been a calm, quiet child who thought before she spoke and planned everything ahead in silence, observantly. You could say she was the example of a perfect student, too. All these elements together in the most perfect and irresistible Wizard girl. Good grades, good behavior, and according to the boys, good looks, too. All these traits were highly attractive to the smartest, most talented, socially awkward Wizards, making them seek Ginny's attention and find Harry's hidden wrath.

Nonetheless, Ginny had been feeling a little bit odd since the foggy night. Her thoughts were jumbled together and her grades were going down. Sometimes she felt a sudden release of rage, and sometimes she felt quite groggy. Ginny wasn't acting like herself. Even her perfect presence was affected by this who-knows-what. She had also had a few altercations with boys in the hallways, the annoying kids who always told her how pretty she was, were unfathomably bothersome now. The only thing that would calm her down was to strike them across the face or scratch their skin and see them bleed… A very unlikely behavior coming from such a good girl.

Ginny could not understand what had been taking over her, and she could not figure out how to shake off this odd feeling. She had felt like she suddenly became a feral feline, or some kind of clawed animal who could not control their deepest, darkest most obscure and animalistic emotions and reactions. She knew there was something going on, and so during lunch, she decided to invite Hermione out to eat by themselves, so she could seek help and advice from her good, thoughtful and supportive friend.

Came lunch hour, Ginny and Hermione decided to sit by the fire and discuss:

Ginny: I've just been feeling really weird. I don't feel like myself. I usually have a lot of self-control, but lately, I've been so impulsive and aggressive. I'm not usually like this.

Hermione: I have been noticing strange things about you. I've been feeling similar things, too. I've even started losing count of how many spells I've cast this week!

Hermione used to keep count of every spell she cast and invented during the week. She kept a very detailed chart that helped her, according to her, improve on any small little detail when casting every sort of different spell. She was very rigorous, strict, disciplined, and very, very obsessive about her spell tracking, so keeping this into account, her not counting her spells was a definite sign that something was truly wrong.

Ginny: I don't know what to do. And I've had this… the weird urge of… Well, I'm too ashamed to even say. It's just such an odd thought. Something so obscure I never thought I-

Hermione: I think I feel the same! Ginny! Something happened to us! I don't know how we'll change it, but I feel like we have to give in to our desires and just do what our mind is telling us to do! Finally, surrender to the obsessive thoughts of…

Ginny: It's just something so… inviting! Why is it so desirable? I've never wanted to be eaten too badly. I can't stop thinking about it. I want to be chewed up and gobbled up as if I was a little mouse dying in the fangs of a feral beast.

Hermione: We'll just have to figure something out. Maybe our magic could help us get what we want. Let's come up with a plan tonight.

And so, the two friends were determined to fulfill their needs and give in to their obsessive thoughts and become irresistible to Harry and Ron. They got together that same night and starting planning and plotting just how they were to achieve their goal and fall into the fangs of the best Wizard friends of all time. They made charts, developed statistics, studied spells, read thick, dusty books and scratched poor ideas that were created in their foggy brains before making an effective plan that was sure to help them commit their fully prepared self-induced feast. They went to sleep that night with the soothing thought that they were soon to be consumed as their hearts had been yearning for all this time.

The next couple of days the girls spent seducing Ron and Harry and trying to make their cannibalistic needs be met. Ginny provoked Harry with her ginger hair and Hermione enrobed Ron with complicated words and alluring stares. It was safe to say that the bunch of friends would never be the same again and that something bigger than them was taking hold of their minds and souls. A true power they could do nothing but surrender to had been taking over their magic and weakening it until it became useless to them. They did not notice they slowly started becoming the pets of their bloody needs to consume flesh.

It became apparent that Harry was easier to please than Ron ever was. Harry fell quicker into his frustrations as Ron hesitated endlessly to even take the first step. Harry was quiet but full of confidence, and so he started biting Ginny all over her body every day, every time a little harder, a little more pleasing… As for Ron, Hermione still seemed daring and daunting, even when she was practically throwing herself onto him. This made Hermione frustrated, as she saw Ginny's wildest dreams come true as hers were left in the shadows. So, Hermione had an amazing idea: She'd create a spell that would make Ginny ugly and disgusting, so Harry would be repelled by her and her dreams wouldn't come true. If Hermione's dreams weren't coming to life, no-one's dreams could.

She soon found out that Ginny to be consumed, and that was a faith a simple mage like Hermione could never change, even if she tried her heart out. Too bad this was their last night together in a while, as for tomorrow everyone got to go home for the holidays and their plans were to be resumed only after they were over.


	5. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning. The birds chirped, the calm breeze of the Wizard World made everything seem softer, better, more delicate and more beautiful. The tinkling bells of the magic world filled the air with wonder and holiday spirit. The empty halls of Hogwarts only housed the magic servants and the couple students who decided to stay in their rooms through the holidays. The school was mostly empty, utterly deserted. It was understood that sometimes, going home wasn't so sweet, and, some of them, didn't really have a sweet home to go back to during their break. This was the minority of Hogwarts students that stayed through the holiday season, as most of them were eager to come back home and see their families show them how much progress they had made regarding their control of magic and their innate powers.

The days were quiet and the nights were even quieter during holiday days in the School of Wizardry, during the day most of the students would take the train and go to the city, some of them would just sleep all day and recover, and during the night they would haul their goods and feast on frog candy and jelly beans, some of them would sleep even more. Trolls would sleep in bathrooms and dragons would fly over and lay eggs, as the school was quite empty but their hearts full of peace and tranquility. A little break from their rigorous training was much needed. As much as they did love to be able to control and learn the power of magic, it was a huge responsibility that was very draining and time-consuming. It was definitely a good thing that the holiday season was finally here.

On the third night of Holiday break Hogwarts, School of Wizardry, remained empty and deserted. Only a couple of students remained inside the walls of the multiple towers of the housing units in the School. Most of them had gone home to spend time with their families, but not our gang. They chose differently as most of the other students as they often do. They all had stayed in as they had a far more urgent case to solve: they had needs to be met and thirst for blood to quench. The thought of being eaten consumed every thought the girls had, and the thought of tasting fresh human flesh governed the boys head and filled their days with obsession.

That third night, you could hear the echo of the screams of pleasure Ginny evoked as it was her last night on the Wizard World. Slaughtered by the hands of our star Wizard, Harry, the girl was excited and pleased to finally accomplish her goal. Harry was happy to be chomping on Ginny. Her screams of pleasure as she bit her to death were quite exhilarating. Harry ate her hands raw... before having a sudden crave of cooked Ginny meat. And so he began with a preparation he had never done before: Stuffed, oven-roasted Ginny.

Harry's mouth was watering just thinking about it. He was going to stuff Ginny's gut with stuffing like you would when preparing a big, fat bird. Every home would be filled with flavor and it would season the Ginny meat to perfection. No flavor would ever compare to Ginny meat cooked in the oven, filled with stuffing. It was going to be so juicy. It was gonna be delicious. He began his ritual tying knots, holding meats together, breaking bones back so it would cook more evenly… and he ended pushing seasoned stuffing into every crevice he could find. There is nothing Harry enjoyed more than watching Ginny cook in the oven. Her meat got dark, her skin perfectly boiled, and her taste… there is no words that could describe the wonderful, amazing, most decadent and devilish taste of oven-roasted Ginny.

Meanwhile, on the east end of the eight towers, inside Ron's room, a love fest was taking place between our lovely Hermione and shy Ron. Hermione finally seduced Ron and convinced him to taste her fresh, young meat. To everyone's surprise, the taste of Hermione drove Ron crazy. There was nothing he enjoyed more than to feel her skin tightening between his teeth until it finally tasted of blood. The squealing girl she became was something Ron would never think he'd enjoy. He then started wondering how he'd make this an even more wicked, more pleasurable experience for both of them, so he invited her to follow him, which she compliantly did, transforming him into the one that leads for once.

Ron leads our lovely Hermione to the kitchen. By then he had become frantic and excited. His orders had to be followed, if not he got angry and his eyes turned red. Hermione was amazed by seeing him like this. He was dying to have her. She'd never felt so desired, even when she was the most sought after Wizard girl in the Wizarding World. He ordered her to dance. Sensually. While he prepared the boiling pool for her to swim. He chopped carrots and other roots and vegetables and seasoned the broth to perfection before she could jump in. All while he watched her dance as her flesh became soft and damp. The humid smell was making him salivate. How thrilling it was to watch her comply with his orders, as he prepared his most desired meal.

Only a couple of minutes went by before the pool was all set and done. Ron proceeded to order Hermione to walk to him and jump into the boiling, salted, seasoned water she was sentenced to spend her last seconds in. And as she walked to him, he pounced her and bit her neck. Her blood was flowing down her breast while her almost lifeless body collapsed into the boiling pot. Her screams of pleasure as she was finally going to be consumed were something Ron found exhilarating, almost too exhilarating. Preparing Hermione Stew his most wicked desire, and he was truly happy he could finally make that dream come true.

On the third night of Holiday Break, at exactly midnight, Harry and Ron awoke from their sleep drenched in sweat. They were both having delicious, disturbing dreams. Dreaming of filling their stomachs with the most delicious holiday meal.

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is Dream of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley**


	6. Chapter 4

The gang of friends we know and love was a very popular one around the Hogwarts halls and the whole Wizarding World. They were four well trained, well-known magicians that were capable of beating any enemy put in their path. They worked well together, as their Wizarding abilities were all complimented by one another. Hermione was the voice, Ginny the brains, Harry the brawn and Ron… Well, Ron was their lucky charm. They always teamed up because they were not only a great team, they were also great friends. Every little Wizard knew about them, as they had defeated many challenged any mage wishes and dreams to overcome. They were all-stars and examples of greatness, intelligence, and amazing Wizarding skills. 

Once the year started, and classes resumed, it became very apparent that something was off with each member of our foursome. They seemed odd, and every Wizard and Mage could notice that they were not behaving like they normally would. Their wits became slow, their brains and intelligence numb, and their personalities switched almost entirely, leaving it out to the Wizarding World and every Wizard who habituated it to jump into conclusions and make up their own truth about what could possibly be going on. Some of them, blamed it on stress as Hermione did, and some of them were truly haunted by the thought of some terrible thing happening to them during the holiday break. There were many different opinions and hypotheses, but one thing every wizard knew for certain was that the gang was never going to be the same as ever before.

Hermione was often thought of as the smartest, most intelligent girl ever to live in Hogwarts, the Wizarding School for Wizards. Some would disagree, but they were mostly Slytherins that had no real reasoning behind their thoughtless conclusion. As most could agree, she was so indisputably intelligent, only a few could even engage in a debate with the bright Wizard girl. Nonetheless, lately, her brain was something very few people envied. Hermione became obsessed with potions and dropped her spell inventing almost entirely. Her fixation with watching boiling water was rather strange, something no Wizard or Mage or even muggle could even comprehend. No one really understood that what Hermione actually enjoyed watching everything boil was imagining herself bathing in that water, being cooked entirely. It was her dream, and it became the only thing she could think about. Those lame spell inventing, spell casting, class taking, debating, discussing, making her point days were now long forgotten. In the past. Done with it. All she wanted now, was to be turned into a delicious Hermione Meat Stew, a thought she’d only share with her very best friend, Ginny.

Hermione : It just. Seems so… swell. I can’t imagine anything better. I usually go by reason, and I haven’t ever been cooked, but I can’t explain. I can’t explain why it seems so exhilarating, I just really want it.

Ginny : I don’t really understand about being boiled. But I do know there is something I’ve been craving, too. I can’t explain it either. It’s just an urge that has taken over me completely.

Hermione : Well, if you do not wish to be boiled and cooked as I do, what do you want, Ginny? 

Ginny : No, don’t get me wrong, I want to be cooked, too. Only in a different way. A more… the exciting way a… hotter way. I want my skin to be completely scorched. Become one with the flames.

“ Well, What could we do? We gotta do something. We can’t just sit around and wait. It is taking over our minds completely. We have to make all of this happen! ” - Said Hermione, loudly and decisively, as her feisty attitude wasn’t completely gone away and erased forever from her normal Wizard self just yet.

Ginny Weasley, the red girl, was a quiet, shy, lovely girl who had many hidden traits and talents. As for one, she became extremely feisty when she had something to stand up for; she was like a lioness when she had to defend something or someone. She was also a very quick spell caster, which made her very hard to beat when dueling one on one. She was one of the fastest magicians ever to exist, claimed Master Wizard Dumbledore and other teachers, as it pissed Hermione off to not be able to catch up to her uniquely quick casting skills. But nothing was so hidden in Ginny’s mind like the wicked thought that was haunting her down and following every one of her footsteps. Every minute and every hour, Ginny thought about this delicious and pleasurable want that no one could ever know, not that she would tell anyone anyways, as she felt she had nothing to prove to anyone at all. Despite her very good self-control, this one thought was something Ginny could not handle. She would ask herself every morning and every night: Wouldn’t I taste delicious? Wouldn’t my flesh be so very moist and so very soft?  If I became a baked dish… Wouldn’t I be the best-tasting thing there could ever be?… The haunting and strange thought couldn’t be shaken off of her mind… Even if she tried.

When it came to her red brother, Ron Weasley, the red boy, his personality had also changed, but this time for the worst. He became more aggressive and more impulsive each day. He’d transformed into a completely different person, almost feral, considering how calm and naive he used to be, this was a huge shift from his normal self. His best friend, Harry Potter, was also feeling the effects of the dire phase. A bit more controlled, perhaps. They both got a habit of shouting at each other over mindless, unimportant things over their lunches and dinners and resolve their discussions usually by breaking something or casting destructive spells. They would even go into the gardens and hunt for cats and torture them until they were no more. The friendship they built on trust, camaraderie, and intelligence, was now built over the foundations of dire hits and aggression. A far more complex concept than they had previously conceived.

Harry and Ron now bonded with different things as they did previously. From reading and learning to killing and destroying. They even had different topics of conversation, but one that was their favorite was trading wicked thoughts on how amazing it would be to consume their crushes: Hermione and Ginny. They would spend hours getting hyped up and yelling at each other reassuring how much pleasure it would bring to finally cook and eat the girls they claimed they loved. And as our boys in the gang did learn to bond in a different way, so did the girls. Ginny and Hermione now bonded over fantasizing about being cooked. They shared their thoughts on it and planned rigorously on how to make it happen. And so they set the trap up; each of them invited their crush to different rooms, very late at night. 

The potion room was their romantic destination, Hermione invited Ron to date, and just before he arrived, she stripped naked and rubbed salt all over her body. She had set up a big cauldron of bubbling, boiling, seasoned water. The preparations were made to cook Hermione Meat Stew, and just as he walked in, he saw his dreams come true as he set eyes on naked Hermione, seasoning her own flesh, rubbing salt and spices all over her body before she was pushed into the cauldron by our now aggressive, feral Ron. The rolling boil hitting her warm, soft, uncooked flesh made a sound none of them will ever forget. They were both excited to finally fulfill their wildest dreams and become predators and prey. 

The blacksmiths' headquarters were the spot Ginny picked for Harry and her. How foolish was Harry to fall into her trap. She made sure Harry had his eyes covered and was blinded, while she guided him into the kitchen. Harry’s skin was warming up, and so was hers, as they came near the furnace where all things hard became soft. She stripped and uncovered Harry’s eyes, presented herself and grinned slyly. He could not hold his excitement, as he kissed her face sloppily and bit down on her neck, leaving bloody marks. She enjoyed it greatly, but held him back, as she was not quite ready yet. She was now to become one with the fire, and set to walk into the furnace to sit near the flames, where she could nearly touch them. Her skin would slowly become scorched and crispy, which would indicate she’d be ready for him to eat. “ Just you wait, my love. Soon my flesh will be ready for you. ” - She whispered, as she surrendered to the heat. 

And from then on, the boys only had to wait for their meals to be completely done, so they could finally indulge and consume their loves, eat them up and swallow them whole.


	7. Chapter 5

Time was an odd concept in the World of Wizards; minutes and hours went by as quick as days and weeks. Sometimes twice as fast, sometimes twice as slow. Becoming dazed and confused was rather easy when your mind wasn’t occupied in something very demanding and you didn’t have any real tasks to complete. Foggy nights, foggy minds. It was truly a quiet disorienting phase in our gang’s life. In solitude, or accompanied, they all had a hard time focusing and staying on track, as their capability to reason was diminished by their consuming thoughts, literally speaking. None of our friends could really keep track of time and none of them really knew what day it was. The only distinctive thing about every day was rather it was daytime or nighttime, of course due to the presence of the white moon, that ruled over the night sky.

But not that wicked night, the moon was completely gone then, because that night was a new moon night. This meant the moon was absent from the night sky, leaving a lot of empty space in the vast mantle of black and blues. Only the stars lit up the forests and the gardens, dim lights, as every thing was a little darker during that particular night. Even hearts and intentions were darkened. As the night fell over Hogwarts, the Wizarding School, a hazy mist started showering down, fogging up and getting thicker as the darkness swallowed everything whole. The rooms Harry and Ron were in fell under a Dark Spell, where they’d be transported and put in a different dimensions, ensuring no soul could walk into their scene or even disturb their ritual.  This performance was only between the souls of the long gone girls, Harry, Ron and Him .

Patience is most definitely a virtue, and it’s something the boys in our gang are definitely missing. The hours became minutes and the seconds became days, as the cooking bodies of Hermione and Ginny were to be done. The dream they had that night was finally becoming true, and none of them could believe it. They woke up drenched in sweat that night, but this night, nothing could ever wake them up; as they became utterly aware of their surroundings; their pupils dilate, their clothes suddenly felt really tight, their hearts about to beat out of their chest… How exhilarating it was to become one with the Dark. To be enrobed and filled by such sinful pleasure.

And as Harry and Ron were getting ready to morph into the Dark Arts and become corrupted; their minds finally cleared up and calmed down. For a moment they felt disoriented, as chaos took control of their minds and hollowed their skulls. The feast was about to commence and their thirst about to be quenched. A black fog was surrounding every step they took, every glance and stare, every move. They were soon to learn the way of the Dark Magic, as the darkness entered their bodies and started conquering them. Both of them shouted “Darkness”, as the word echoed and made  Him smile. It was a song he was dying to hear. He would finally witness what he thought could never be done, what was about to be the beginning of the end. 

Ron’s senses were blinded. He sat there, looking around, confused. He rubbed his eyes to make sure this was not in fact another dream. What a nightmare it would be, how cruel. He doubtfully put his hand near the boiling water, to make sure he could feel the heat. He was very surprised to find out he’d burned the tip of his finger if he was dumb enough to not realize this was real. This was happening. It was his Hermione Meat Stew finally cooking up right in front of his very eyes.

He was watching attentively. He had been all along. What a show. A play he’d record into his mind and repeat each time he felt like it. How purely wicked. How disturbing and dark. Nothing made him rejoice more.

Harry walked around the blacksmith room, which was quite large, and made himself an iron Magic Wand while he waited. What torture it was to fulfill his needs and quench his thirst for blood. Ginny was cooking so slow. Her skin looked so soft still. He wanted to bite off a crispy, well cooked, oven-baked Ginny Leg. Even her neck. Her neck he thought. It would be the most delicious part of Ginny. The neck she always hid from the world with clothing, but let Harry mark up and bite down on. The neck Harry owned and deserved. The one he had marked for only him to touch, hold, smell and consume.

Ron was starstruck. He could not believe that the sound he was hearing was Hermione slow cooking in a big pot. It was his wildest, most amazing dream come true. His insecure self would never have imagined that the beautiful Hermione was to be eaten by him. Her flesh was cooking up so well in the cauldron. The taste of her flesh was going to be amazing. Ron’s thoughts were frantic and erratic, he became excited and started seasoning the water even more, he chopped all kinds of vegetables and threw them into the pot so they would mix with Hermione and give her meat even more flavor. Every ingredient was going to become soft and full of deliciousness.

He was so happy he laughed like never before. He could feel the long waited transformation. Spreading darkness was the only thing that brought him joy. How quickly it was all becoming so Dark.

Harry could no longer wait, so only a little bit (which felt like a lot of bit to Harry) after Ginny had gone into the oven to be baked, at last, Harry decided to take her out. He then took out all her inner guts and threw them into a pan, to slow roast. She stuffed her still raw body like he was preparing a Ginny turkey, and pushed her back into the furnace, this time closer to the flames, so she’d prepare quicker. He licked his fingers and started perceiving the delicious smells of his Oven Baked Ginny.

Ron was salivating out of control. His drool would run down his neck as he waited for her Hermione Meat Stew to cook ever so slowly. He enjoyed every second of it, especially when he got to see Hermione’s meat to separate from her bones. He fished the large bones out and sucked and nibbled on them, like any feral Ron would. His salivating was worsened by now, as he got the slightest most delicate taste of Hermione meat. 

He was excited, too. But because of a far more different reason; his intentions were not becoming a fact, a reality, a wicked story he’d tell everyone from his well deserved throne. They had no other choice now, but to succumb and give in to the Darkness.

Harry’s thirst was so big he casted his last spell and made the flames engulf his Ginny to bake her faster. She was done in a haste. His veins became dilated and his tongue bigger, as he took his Ginny turkey out of the oven and started cutting her by pieces: The leg, the arm, the shoulder, the neck… he looked at every piece of his Oven Baked Ginny perfectly set up in front of him as he took the first bite. The taste was even better than he’d imagine. He set down to eat his Ginny whole, while Darkness swallowed him in return.

Ron’s delightful pleasure was coming true aswel. His tasty Hermione Meat Stew was finally ready. Her flesh was soft and supple, and the smell was absolutely amazing. The stew was thick and hearty and it left a burning sensation when it went down his esophagus. He casted his last spell, and made himself immune to burns, only to consume his Meat Stew right in the spot, as it was still boiling hot. How amazingly did Hermione’s meat bubble up and become so soft and utterly delicious. What a dream come true, to finally taste Hermione and eat every little piece of his love.


End file.
